1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake air introducing structure which introduces outside air from a front grill located at a front portion of an automobile body into an intake system of an engine in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional intake air introducing structure for an automobile is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-211252 (JP '252) wherein outside air introduced through a front grill into an automobile body is guided through a radiator core support outer panel provided in a gap between a hood panel and a radiator to a nozzle introduction port of an intake duct provided in a rear upper position of the radiator.
Incidentally, when the outside air is guided to an intake system of an engine disposed on a rear portion of the radiator, the outside air is guided through an introduction passage formed between a lower surface of a front panel and an upper surface of the radiator to an intake air introducing port of the engine as disclosed in JP '252. In this case, it is a criteria that a necessary and sufficient amount of outside air is able to flow through the introduction passage while foreign matter, such as moisture or dust, included in the outside air is effectively removed from the outside air. However, the structure disclosed in JP '252 is not configured to satisfy such a criteria.